


今夜月色真美

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 月が綺麗ですね
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: A story about Victor and “月が綺麗ですね”.［警告！］這坑有可能每年才填一次＊中秋賀文＊勇維＊內有娃照
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	1. tsuki ga kirei desu ne

「tsuki ga kirei desu ne.」

維克多第一次聽到這個句子，是他來到長谷津一段時間後，在勝生烏托邦的溫泉裡。那時「溫泉 on ICE」已經結束，勇利再度展現令人驚艷的滑冰，尤里雖心有不甘，卻也遵守諾言，返回俄羅斯。

維克多專心當起勇利的教練。他時常重看勇利滑《伴我》、《Eros》，以及其他比賽影片。沒辦法，他對學生所知太少，學生又過於害羞，因此除了勇利親朋好友偶爾的分享外，就只能靠他自己觀察，和從對方的滑冰中尋找相關資訊了。

反覆觀看多次後，他確認了這陣子得到的結論：跳躍仍有很大的提升空間，對於節目內容的揣摩能力也略嫌不足，旋轉和步法倒是上佳，體力也是很好的武器，只是不知道勇利能不能好好利用這點？

滑冰是他知道最多關於勇利的事情了，即使如此，這方面也仍有很多需要挖掘的。回想「溫泉 on ICE」上勇利的表現，誰能想到一個平日羞怯，甚至有些怯弱的成年男子竟能展現那樣的風情？女性的眼神和情態出現在男子身上，卻一點都不突兀，反而融合了陰柔與剛健，柔中有火，剛中有軟，熾烈得令人想招惹，說不出的艷麗和挑逗。

雖然一開始便打算利用展現與平常不同的形象，製造反差和衝突，來帶給觀眾驚喜，但勇利遲遲抓不到要點，令維克多擔心了很久。那個模仿他《伴我》的神奇男孩會不會只是偶然？他賭上競技生涯來到日本，這麼快就賭輸了？他得和尤里回俄羅斯，繼續那充滿喝采，卻令人迷茫的滑冰之路？

幸好，勇利再一次給了他驚喜。

維克多事後才知道，勇利在「溫泉 on ICE」前一晚跑去找美奈子，拜託她教自己女性的姿態和神情。僅是一晚就能有那樣的成果，那若是好好加以打磨，肯定能成為誰都移不開目光的璀璨寶石吧？

維克多相信，只有自己才能辦到這件事。

維克多到長谷津後，開始有了天天泡溫泉的習慣。

勞動一天後，洗淨身軀，然後將整個人浸入溫滑的泉水中，讓高熱的水蒸去一天疲勞。起身後，再來碗美味的豬排飯或冰涼的啤酒，連以往去黑海的高級酒店度假時，都沒這樣頂級的享受。

俄羅斯也有溫泉，不過俄羅斯人泡溫泉，更多是為了療養或治病，是度假或長期休養的一環，不像日本人，完全將溫泉融入了日常生活。第一次得知竟然有人將溫泉當作生活中不可缺少的一部分，一有機會就要去「泡湯」，享受泉水從外到內，將身心澈底潔淨的舒暢感，著實讓他受到好大的文化衝擊。

和勇利家人生活一段時間，入境隨俗地天天泡湯後，維克多卻也愛上這滋味。聽說溫泉還是日本人的社交場合，不論身分高低，都可以在溫泉裡坦誠相見，暢所欲言，聽起來倒和古羅馬的澡堂十分相像。不知道他是不是也能和學生在溫泉裡交心，了解學生不願意告訴他的一切？

才這麼想著，就彷彿聽到勇利說了什麼。維克多猛然轉頭，正好對上勇利的目光。青年眼神專注，似乎正在凝視某樣珍貴的物品。

大概是沒料到他會回頭，勇利一愣，隨即驚慌失措起來，令維克多想起前陣子他想和學生多親近時，對方急忙逃跑的反應。為了確認不是自己的錯覺，他用禮貌性的微笑盯著學生，等待對方解釋。勇利卻彷彿溫泉泡久了，突然臉紅起來，支支吾吾地以英語說：

「沒、沒什麼……只是突然有感而發……只是一句日本常見形容月亮的話……沒什麼特別意思，維克多別在意……」

青年說完話後，匆匆別過頭，大半個人順勢縮進水裡。維克多更確信，事情沒這麼單純。不說別的，真只是形容月亮的話，幹嘛這麼遮遮掩掩？

不過他來到這裡後，也見過不少勇利的奇怪舉動，因此似乎也不差再多這麼一件。他放鬆肌肉，將全身都浸入溫熱的水中。熱水漫過來，帶著蒸氣與溫泉特有的硫磺味，舒服得令人只想閉上眼睛哼歌，那句話的真正含意就更加無關緊要了。

不久後，他就忘了這件事。

\------------------------------------------------

想用「今夜月色真美」這個概念寫篇文很久了，但一直卡住w也因為和月亮相關，每年中秋都會想能不能拿來當賀文www但因為想要好好處理，所以也是每年打開，寫了幾個字又關掉（掩）直到今年突然想到，我可以先發第一章啊←似曾相識（毆

總之如果不介意更新時間超不確定的話，歡迎享用＜(_ _)＞

最後來幾張娃照，中秋節快樂～


	2. つきがきれいですね。

つきがきれいですね。

維克多再聽到這個句子，是在日本中四國九州選手權大會結束，回到長谷津後的某個夜晚路上。

勇利幾乎不曾休息，就又投入訓練。他似乎有夜晚跑步的習慣，維克多這晚也是心血來潮，決定騎著腳踏車，跟在學生身旁，看看不同的訓練風景。勇利一開始還有些抗拒，但終究拗不過他的微笑，兩人一狗就這樣踏入夜色。

十月的九州終於入秋，涼風迎面吹來，吹去遲遲不散的暑氣。維克多喜歡這種清爽的感覺，卻也不禁感慨不愧是南方，冬天來得晚，此刻的聖彼得堡說不定都大雪紛飛了。

勇利在前方跑著，肩背勻稱，四肢協調，全身肌肉良好地運作著，看起來賞心悅目。比起在長谷津第一次見面時，他的身材已經完全符合一個滑冰選手的標準了，不久前也成功運用這副身軀，在比賽上交出成績。

說實話，維克多對勇利在國內賽的表現不是那麼滿意。跳躍瑕疵多，節奏不合拍，情緒表現粗糙，許多動作都有待雕琢之處。最重要的是不遵守教練的計畫，安穩取得分數，反而莽撞地挑戰高難度節目構成，他到底明不明白，一有閃失，他們的師徒關係就要結束了？維克多至今仍難忘比賽時心臟狂跳的感覺。

那也是他作為教練的初戰，論緊張，他未必亞於勇利。

這念頭令維克多愣了愣。「溫泉 on ICE」時，他雖然擔心，卻從未有過這種埋怨的情緒，明明情況是類似的。大概是這段時間的相處，一同朝新的目標努力，讓他對勇利除了教練的責任外，也產生了些私人情誼吧。畢竟他來當教練是勇利的期望，他也希望，自己和勇利都能得到想要的結果。

腳踏車穿過小鎮，沿著流向大海的河行著，家戶燈火自身側向後流去，然後橋在眼前展開。身側是河，遠方是山，山的上方是唐津城，如燈塔般俯視整個小鎮，守護又引領他們。他們朝著山前進。

去程的終點是冰之城堡，勇利在滑冰場前的廣場停下。冰之城堡已經打烊了，但勇利似乎一開始就沒有進去的打算。他在廣場上伸展身軀，做了些簡單的舒緩動作，維克多陪著他。不知是誰先起頭的，兩人有一搭沒一搭聊起來。

「勇利仍有許多要改進的地方呢。」

「謝謝。經過這次比賽，我總算明白了，不只自己，激起別人幹勁也同樣重要。」青年看上去有些不好意思，撓撓臉頰，「看到小南挑戰四周跳成功，我也更有鬥志了。」

「這樣很好。滑冰追求的不只技術，還要感動人，這個人，也包括自己。」

維克多想了想，說：

「要達到這個目的，藝術表現很重要，而要有好的藝術表現，感受性不可或缺。我覺得勇利的藝術表現和感受性都已經很棒了，要更進一步的話，先從改變和身邊人的互動開始吧？」

這番話是根據勇利曾向他說的：「討厭被人踏入內心」建議的。維克多覺得，若勇利想突破現狀，從自己抗拒、害怕的事物下手，大概能得到不錯的收穫。

勇利沉默了一會兒，開口：

「後輩都很厲害呢。」

這是很明顯的轉移話題，但維克多也不想逼他。自從兩人在長谷津海邊，敞開心防談過後，他便知道有些事得等勇利自己走過來，因此他順著學生的話說下去：

「嗯，但勇利也不弱喔。」

勇利又安靜了。也許他想到了那些在岡山國際冰場見到的年輕滑冰選手，或是尤里，維克多想。

確實，優秀的後進會給人帶來很大壓力，尤其在體力或技術上，年輕選手總是擁有比前一代更好的優勢，年齡始終是每個選手都要面對的課題；但年長的滑冰選手也有獨屬的強項，單比賽的經驗一項，就沒有捷徑。他正想鼓勵勇利不要氣餒，卻見到學生抬頭望向天空，然後說了那句他有些在意的話。

維克多此時已經略懂一點日語。他知道「つき」是月亮，「きれい」則是美的意思，整個句子大概就是在說月亮很美吧。他隨著勇利看向夜空，今晚雖有月亮，但不是前幾天照亮大地的渾圓玉盤，而是彷彿被對半切開，另一半不知被丟到哪去的紙製免洗盤，或是摔在地上、裂成兩半的車頭燈。無論如何，實在和「美」這個詞勾不上邊。

或許勇利是在感嘆殘缺之美？聽說日本人在這方面特別敏感。

「我覺得上週和大家一起看的月亮更美呢。」

維克多不太清楚日本節慶，不過他知道日本剛過了一個有關月亮的節日。那天晚上勇利的家人還熱情地邀他一同賞月，吃圓圓的、堆成塔狀，彷彿滿月的白色糰子。雖然糰子本身沒什麼味道，但沾上糖粉就很好吃。糰子還有可愛的兔子造型，據說和日本的傳說有關。擺在窗旁的酒瓶則插著芒草，維克多雖不懂擺飾意義，但他覺得這像極了原野上風吹成浪的草海，也別有趣味。

在日本的每一天都充滿了驚奇，他衷心喜歡這裡的生活，他很久沒這樣生活過了。離開訓練，卻又不是完全脫離滑冰，而是從另種眼光來接觸這項他熱愛的運動，新奇且有趣，每一天，他都覺得自己正源源不絕地獲得新的能量。

這能量的中心點正是勇利。自從遇到他，他漸趨枯槁的世界重新冒出新芽，陽光再度自雲層後露出。他終於發現，即使不一直盯著冰面，把目光轉向充滿綠意的岸邊，那些迎風擺動的樹、天上飛翔的鳥兒、風聲、雨聲、人聲，也可以成為美妙的冰上作品。

「維克多這麼認為嗎......」

勇利回過頭，目光有些迷惘，臉上帶著一絲悵然，但那只是轉瞬間的事，笑容隨即出現在青年臉上，讓維克多以為剛才所見只是錯覺。

「維克多這麼覺得，真是太好了呢。」

突然的，維克多驚慌起來。剛剛那一瞬間的勇利彷彿成了天邊的月亮，到了他伸手碰不到的地方。他脫口而出：

「勇利知道聖彼得堡的白夜嗎？」

見到勇利一臉困惑，維克多放緩呼吸，笑著說：

「每年的六月二十一日是我們的夏至，那段時間太陽不會真正落下。即使半夜十二點，天空也還是亮的，你可以在地平線邊緣看到光的蹤跡，夜幕像是永遠不會垂下。那個時候我們會舉行慶典，就叫白晝節。有化妝遊行、音樂會、馬拉松比賽……每個周末都有活動，持續快一個月。」

他張開雙臂揮動，努力描繪那場盛宴。普通的敘述不夠，還加上動作，歡快的語調。他不知道自己為什麼會如此熱切地介紹家鄉的慶典，或許是要藉由興奮掩飾慌亂，也或許只要說出來，就能將自己及勇利帶回那個永不日落、藝術充盈之城。雖然平日他們的日程表總是被訓練塞滿，但白晝節的時候既是慶典，也是休賽季。頑固的雅可夫總會放他們一馬，不緊盯他們訓練，甚至有時候還會在城裡某處撞見他和莉莉亞一起欣賞表演呢。

「俄羅斯的傳說裡，太陽和月亮會在冬天分開，在夏至重新相聚。有時候，還真的分不清楚現在是什麼時刻，看到的是太陽還是月亮呢。」

「聽起來真有趣，真想看看。」

青年的表情和語氣都透露出嚮往，令維克多想起家鄉慶典的熱鬧，一陣猛烈的思鄉之情湧上，如同先前他邀請青年去海邊，在那兒說的：「從沒想過自己會離開聖彼得堡。」在長谷津的日子雖然愉快，但偶爾，他也會想念那些聒噪的海鷗叫聲。

不由自主地，他開口：

「歡迎勇利來聖彼得堡喔。如果勇利來了，我一定帶你踏遍聖彼得堡的每個地方。」

光只是想像，便令他心跳加速，升起期待。和勇利一起參加白晝節，會發現多少有趣的事情呢？

維克多停住話。勇利雙眼晶亮，臉龐在夜色中那般明亮，彷彿白夜下的景物，在清淺的近乎透明的夜空下分外清晰。青年嘴唇微微開闔，似乎馬上就要答應，但最後那光芒黯淡下去，夜幕垂下，維克多只聽到一句：

「そうですね。」

這個句子勇利說過很多次，大多是對他的提議沒意見，或沒其他看法的時候。他也知道這是日本人附和時的用語，但勇利這時候說是什麼意思？

勇利已再次邁開步伐，繼續未完的訓練，維克多只能踩起腳踏車，趕快跟上。

勝生勇利還有許多地方尚待發掘，但不急，他們還有很多時間。

\--------------------------------------------

勇利生日快樂！

難得生日遇上滿月，就以這篇當賀文吧。

附上有炸豬排、蛋糕和維克多（？）的慶祝娃照。

還有，終於又看到劇場版PV啦！劇場版還活著！狂喜亂舞！


End file.
